


Beneath The Shattered Moonlight

by AirDrawnDagger



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirDrawnDagger/pseuds/AirDrawnDagger
Summary: Yang decides to make a leap of faith.





	Beneath The Shattered Moonlight

Sugary white sands of the beach littered the coast line beneath the bright sun in Kuo Kuana. The ocean sang its ambient chorus as each crystal clear wave crashed onto shore, providing peace and comfort for the woman sitting on the sands. Her knees were brought to her chest, elbows resting atop the blue jean material she wore. The sand was warm but no too hot, allowing her toes to dig beneath the surface in comfort. This was her favorite place to be when she was alone, needing to put her thoughts in order as to what she wanted and needed to do.

She loved Menagerie. But most of all, she loved Blake. She loved the way her voice scratched as she woke to say ‘good morning’. She adored the way Blake sang when she thought no one was listening. There could be pages written of the reasons why Yang loved her. Most of all, she loved how Blake unconditionally loved her in return: She didn’t force it and she didn’t fake it. 

A smile formed on her lips at the thought of Blake while she danced a silver ring between her fingers. This was the toughest thing she ever thought of doing but knew, this was completely right in every way. She looked to the dark blue sky with hope swelling in her chest then down to the calm horizon that met the sky in analogous respect. She was ready.

Time had a good way of slipping through ones fingers when in love. Yang could hardly believe a year passed since she admitted to Blake the three most powerful words she ever spoke. And yet, the words never lost it’s luster. She could remember that moment perfectly like it just happened, words rolling from her mouth as if it was already second-nature. Blake’s ears twitching, taking a second to process what was happening... It was probably the best night of her life.

_Energy flowed through all the students as they danced, celebrating graduation day from Beacon. It was a day they prayed for and worked tirelessly to achieve but couldn't part with their friends without going out with a bang. By this time tomorrow they would either be home where they started, beginning their new lives as huntsmen or in transit. This terrified Yang. Graduation became bittersweet as the party raged, sitting alone in the shadows and watching her teammates dance from afar. They all had plans to go home for the summer, then regroup by fall to continue their journey together - regardless of where that road would take them. That was the plan but were they really going to stick to it three months from now? Things change and people change. Time has a funny way of showing that.  
_

_On the floor, the three other members of Team RWBY conversed and shared moments of laughter over the booming music from the dj booth. This helped drain the doubt from her head, slowly drinking the liquid fire that was in a shining metal flask. She didn't care anymore. This was the night everything ended. This was the night she was going to relive. She looked over to the remaining members of JNPR with sadness. Pyrrha should’ve been here to enjoy this day too…  
_

_Yang hated the way alcohol made her an absolute mess when she was one to begin with. She went from outgoing to self-loathing at the snap of a finger once the liquor set in her veins. Maybe getting drunk wasn’t the best idea for tonight. Maybe it was… Her attention went back to Ruby and the gang but noticed Blake disappeared from sight. “Probably went to talk to Sun…” She muttered below the awful music her friends thought was worth listening to on their last together.  
_

_“Is that jealousy I hear?” That voice was unmistakable no matter what was in the background.  
_

_Jumping in her seat at the unexpected question, she turned herself enough to catch a glimpse of Blake. “Me? Of course not. I don't get jealous,” her hand waved off the accusation. Her arm acted as an anchor to hold herself in that position, hoping Blake wasn't going to walk away.  
_

_Blake smiled with humor behind it not believing a word she said, “You're drunk, aren't you? I can smell it over here.”  
_

_“I’ve had a few drinks but I’m not drunk,” Yang answered taking another sip of the brandy she swiped from her uncle. He would eventually find out after he woke up, that is. “So… What’s up, Blakey?”  
_

_A laugh spilled into Yang's ears as if an awful joke was shared, “Oh yeah, you're drunk. I can tell especially when you act sober.” With the reflexes of her cat-like nature, she took the flask from Yang’s grip. With no pockets to place it in, she slipped the thin aluminum container into the opening of her tight black dress.  
_

_“That’s not gonna stop-" an uncontrolled hiccup sprouted then continued, “-me.” Her amethyst eyes drooped a bit then shifted her lips into a grin. “You know this.” She got up from her seat and made a haphazard step towards Blake which made the faunus bolt for the exit.  
_

_Yang did her best to track the woman despite her uneven state of mind through the back doors that lead to the training quad where they had spent hours perfecting team strategy and techniques. The fragmented moon above was bright, illuminating everything it touched with a glowing white. “I’m not that drunk, Bla-.” Her words were cut short at the sight before her.  
_

_Blake stood in front of the water fountain, rays of white glossed her natural curves beneath the black dress. The sprinkling water added majesty and unclean thoughts to Yang’s mind. The look Blake sent her asked for trouble - the unmistakable gaze she would give every time she was hungry for Yang. Every attempt successful. Yang could never say no to her.  
_

_“What’s stopping you now?” Blake simply asked with a hint of seduction mixed into her words, eyebrows shifting with a challenge.  
_

_Yang slowly made her way to the fountain, caving in to the pleasantly unpleasant racing thoughts. Her footsteps were slow and meticulous, not because of the alcohol but because she was weary of the game Blake was playing. Forget the flask, she wanted the girl._

As the space between them closed, Yang took hold of Blake’s pelvis, giving the faunus a kiss that made her shudder with excitement. Nonchalantly, Yang’s hand slid into the dress with precision, only touching the flask and nothing else. Though there was more she wanted to touch... Once the flask was freed, it hit the asphalt with a hollow metallic crash. “I told you that wouldn't stop me,” her lips dusted Blake’s ear, hot with every word spoken.

“I know. Why do you think I did it to begin with,” entangling her arms around the blonde’s neck to pull the woman down slightly, she aggressively took Yang's lips for her own.

_This kiss felt different than the hundreds she had shared with Yang. It felt like the type of kiss that pleaded the other not to leave. Each motion of their lips was begging the other not to stop. With a swift motion, Blake hopped up, wrapping her legs around the woman she adored. Strong hands held onto the feather-light woman by her nether region as Blake tangled her fingers through the blonde mane only she was granted to touch. There was nothing she would stop Yang from doing to her - absolutely nothing, even with the possibility there could be an audience to witness them in the moment. They lived for the thrill of being caught.  
_

_Yang slowly halted the kiss to collect herself. She leaned her head forward enough for Blake to drop hers against Yang’s forehead. “Blake? Can I ask you something? And… please be honest.”  
_

_The question quickly got her attention as she brought her glowing eyes to meet Yang's, “Of course you can. You know I'll always be honest with you.” Waiting for the impending question felt unbearable.  
_

_Blake could sense Yang was piecing together what she wanted to ask but it felt like a heavy one was about to be thrown at her. Then it came out. “Are you happy with me? Like, truly happy.” Yang’s eyes were filled with uncertainty as the question passed her quivering lips.  
_

_Blake felt blindsided by the question but delivered an answer as quickly as she received it, “Of course I am! What makes you think otherwise?” She brushed Yang’s soft cheek with the back of her fingers, tucking a lock behind her ear.  
_

_The next few words were hard to conjure as well. A crease formed between her eyebrows, “Would it be too much… to ask you if you’d come home with me to Patch? I mean, you don't have to. It was just a thought…” Yang was already kicking herself in the brain realizing how stupid she sounded.  
_

_A genuinely heartwarming smile broke through almost immediately, placing a kiss on Yang’s forehead before responding, “I was going to ask you the same thing about going with me to Menagerie.”  
_

_Yang buried her face into the crook of Blake's neck, absorbing the essence of her perfume, “I would follow you anywhere, Blake. All you have to do is tell me when and where and I’ll be there.” She lifted her eyes to meet Blake's, taking in the sight in front of her. “I love you so much,” she whispered, admitting with bravery and endearing affection to the woman who changed her life for the better.  
_

_The statement wasn’t even a shock to Blake but it made her smile shine even brighter finally hearing the words she longed for. She knew for a fact that she wasn't near as brave as Yang when it came to admitting their feelings, although the opportunities presented themselves multiple times throughout the past few months of their hidden relationship. Rejection wasn’t in the forefront of her mind, it was just a declaration she was terrified of saying first.  
_

_“I love you, too, Yang,” she beamed with excitement wholeheartedly taking the love of her life by the lips once more, sharing the best moment she could’ve ever imagined was actually happening. “With all my heart.”_

Nights in Menagerie were cold from the ocean air that covered the island as well as the desert winds that blew from the east. The thin cotton jacket did little to protect her from the breeze as it passed by. She caught sight of the faunus that set her heart ablaze, not only from nerves but from passion. It almost felt impossible to distinguish one from the other.

They made a plan to meet at the pier as they both had things to take care of before going out for the evening. Scenery like this solidified her decision to move to Menagerie with Blake though she wasn't sure if she would be welcomed being human and all. She wanted nothing more than to start a life together – a marriage that will hopefully solidify their commitment to each other, till death would they part.

The closer Blake approached, the worse her nerves took over. She felt underdressed for a ‘simple’ dinner they enjoyed weekly on their Friday night adventures. Did she know? Her lungs failed as if Blake herself stole the air from her. The black dress she was known for wearing on special occasions flowed in the tropical breeze, hypnotizing and ethereal. The longer her eyes locked onto the faunus, the harder she stared at the opening of the dress... “Holy shit,” she whispered beneath the sounds of the waves.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, babe. Mom wouldn’t leave me alone long enough to get ready,” Taking Yang's prosthetic hand in her own, she pulled her closer, planting a smooth kiss on Yang’s waiting lips, who of course, returned the gesture. “She’s acting weird. Or at least weirder than normal.”

“Really? Your parents seemed normal before I left,” she nervously replied as she started to proceed down the wooden planks that made the walk path, still holding onto Blake’s hand.

Blake shook her head, “No, something's up…”

The nerves were killing her, making this process more difficult than how she expected it to occur, “Maybe you’re over thinking this.” Somehow she had to diffuse Blake’s alarm. She released Blake’s hand to rest her arm across the feline’s shoulders. ‘Just act normal, Xiao Long. Act. NORMAL.’.

“Maybe so but it’s just hard to believe otherwise when my mother is anything BUT discreet. Her face shows it all.”

They slowly paced themselves as they made their way past the shops and kiosks, politely turning down merchants who tried to push their products by offering discounted prices. Blake’s ears rested in content, basking in Yang’s warmth as Yang held her close. She knew something was going on with Yang the more they traveled down the pier. The tell-tale sign was her silence. It was unlike Yang to remain silent on a night like date night. Usually she was on fire and exuberant constantly continuing the conversation, even if it was one-sided.

A sign above read ‘End of the Road’ as it technically was the farthest point west of the island before it was complete ocean in the horizon. The ocean was a black abyss with white sparkles glinting off the waves that blew in but beyond that, the stars.

They reached the end of the dock as they stayed silent, enjoying each other's company before reaching the wooden railing that protected them from the sea. Yang dropped her arm to grab Blake’s now chilled palm, “Geez you must be freezing! Here, take my jacket! I’m sorry, Blake!”

“Seriously, Yang, I’m fine,” she tried to convince the blonde not to relinquish the jacket but to no avail.

Yang slid the jacket off her shoulders and gently rested it on Blake’s bare skin, “Your skin is like ice, babe!”

She took the jacket only to please Yang's request but left a sense of guilt that it was her own fault for not bringing her own, “Thank you.” She could sense Yang was freezing beneath her tough exterior and form fitting t-shirt. It left little to the imagination as she could see the shirt was a wee bit short, exposing the physique of her naval. One thing was for sure, once they got to their room for the night, that shirt was coming off. “Had I known you were wearing that shirt I probably would’ve played the damsel in distress sooner,” she gave Yang a playful wink to disguise her desire.

The biting cold was enough for Yang to cross her arms over her chest needing to conceal what the wind was doing to her chest, “You definitely were this morning. Dr. Love had to give you the cure, if you know what I mean." Yang bounced her eyebrows at Blake as she continued, “Lets just hope your parents didn't hear you.” Blake stared at her unamused.

 “How much longer do you want to live?”

Yang belted a hearty laugh. Embarrassing Blake was by far one of her favorite past times but also knew she didn't tread lightly on her threats, “Ok, ok, I’ll stop. I promise.”

Wiping a tear from the sides of her eyes she rested her elbow on the flat wooden surface, applying her weight to that one spot. She watched Blake stare off into the dark waters, holding herself against aged wood beneath her forearms. Her beauty was unbelievable the more she stared at Blake, a grin spreading across her face. It was now or never. With the grace of a thief, she pickpocketed her own jacket by giving her a hug from behind, pressing herself against Blake’s backside and felt every curve she possessed. The dress didn’t help…

For a moment, Yang went over the words she scripted in her head while making slight alterations until it was worth spewing. She tilted her neck down to inhale the honeysuckle shampoo Blake preferred while using a hand to brush the long black hair away to expose the soft skin of her neck. Lips of fire brushed across the nape of her neck then trailed down her trapezia muscle where the dress began. Blake’s breathing picked up a little faster with each kiss then she turned her face to meet Yang’s lips, which she obliged. The kiss was gentle and felt right for the moment they shared.

The kiss ended but neither moved from their spot. Blake fluttered her eyes open to see Yang was already waiting for her with a serious aura shining behind them. She knew something was off… Yang took her hand to move her around so she could gather her courage a little more.

“You've heard me tell you a million times that you're the most strikingly beautiful woman I've ever met and whether or not you believe me, I don’t care because that's my truth," she locked herself into the golden gems in front of her then looked to the crashing waves as if they were to help scour for the right words to say. "You might not think you're perfect but you're perfect for me. You keep me grounded when I want to fly off the handle. You're my warmth when I lose myself to the chill of self doubt and you're my light through the darkness this world casts. There's no one in this universe I could ever see myself with because you shared with me your past, gave me your present and, I hope, your future."

She could see Blake's eyes beginning to well with tears and a faint smile tug at the sides of her mouth knowing exactly what was about to be said next, "What I'm getting at is... I'm completely in love with you and I was hoping, you would do me the honor of committing your life to me as I want to do for you."  Yang reached to her back pocket as she dropped to one knee. A small black box was revealed, slowly gripping the velvet as she opened it, hands trembling from the nerves.

The ring glimmered through the tremors and Blake, upon the sudden intent of Yang's endearing words, placed her hands over her mouth to suppress the air escaping her lungs. "Blake Belladonna, will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?" The words shook as they were released. Yang's eyes glistened beneath the shattered moonlight anticipating the answer she prepared to hear.

Blake's tears fell down her icy cheeks, nodding her head with her answer. Words were absent as she could hardly breathe. She fell to her knees to meet Yang's glazed lilac, who's breathing shuddered with every exhale. The ring separated from the satin molding for Yang to slide it on Blake's trembling ring finger. "I can't believe this is actually happening..." She held Blake's hand observing the ring that was now on her delicate finger.

Her hands rested on both of Blake's wet cheeks, gently taking her lips in a soft exchange of kisses. Her fingers brushed the dark bangs from Blake's eyes to meet her own as she broke away. "You have no idea how long it's taken me to ask you that," Yang laughed after she spoke.

Blake used the palm of her hand to wipe away the stray tears that continued to fall, "I didn't think you were the 'marrying' type."

A hand brushed Blake's other cheek, "I didn't think I was either but... you taught me that anything is truly possible. Even the idea of marriage." She moved her hand from Blake's cheek through her black, illuminated hair to tangle within on the back of her neck. "Did you think you'd ever want to marry a dork like me?"

"I thought about it a lot but I didn’t think it was in the cards for us. Being with you and having all of you was all I could've imagined... Until now."

Yang could only send her a goofy grin, eyes shining through the tears as she took both of Blake's hands so they could rise to their feet. She wrapped her arms around the faunus' waist, nuzzling her nose into the curve of her neck allowing the dark hair to cascade across her face. A light floral aroma filled her senses causing her to pull the woman closer, basking in the contact. Almost as quickly as the blonde took her in her arms, Blake snaked hers around Yang's strong physique allowing the moment to consume them both.

This wasn't what either of them had expected to happen within a year post graduation. They argued like any normal couple would over menial reasons, sometimes allowing the sun to set over an argument and waking up the next morning still seething. Of course they loved one another which is why they continued to break that cycle. It was difficult most times to admit fault but Yang took the brunt of the force even if she was in the right. For her, Blake's happiness was the only thing that mattered. The smile Yang pulled out of Blake each time they made up over some silly disagreement or misunderstanding made her love the faunus that much more.

Going with Blake to Menagerie was possibly the best decision she made since she kissed the faunus for the first time, solidifying their relationship into something worth fighting for. Blake opened up about the fears and doubts she owned regarding their flourishing relationship and Yang was always there to shine love into her soul at every opportunity. Those were the moments that built up to the realization she wanted to be with Blake until the end of her days. Sometimes she wondered if Blake felt the same.

“You gonna be ok to eat, beautiful? I don’t mind if you just want to go back home for the night,” Yang caressed Blake's moonlit hair in hopes of calming her down.  

She looked up to meet Yang’s glazed eyes. This was emotionally exhausting to them both but decided not to back out since the restaurant they frequented was back the way they came, “No, I’m fine. I just… need some time to get myself together. I knew something was up. Mom gave it away. She insisted I did my make up and… wear this dress.” She let go of Yang for a brief minute to wipe away profuse tears from her eyes and the stains on her cheeks.

“I was hoping she wouldn't spill the beans. She couldn't contain her excitement when I asked them for their blessing… If that wasn't awkward then I don't know what is.”

Blake cleared her throat then shot Yang a smile, “I can't believe you did that. You're braver than I give you credit for.”

Yang grinned back at her, “That was the easy part. Asking you on the other hand…” She brushed the wild bangs out of Blake's eyes so she could get a better view, “You were the one I was afraid of.”

“You were afraid of me,” Blake stated with a perplexed expression.

“Well, not completely. Mostly scared that you would say no… You can be intimidating sometimes. ”

“Oh really?” Blake's disposition shifted from puzzled to flirtatious. The gap between them closed, pressing herself against Yang with her fingers gliding across the toned triceps in front of her, “What about right now. Is this intimidating?” Eyes narrowed showing ‘the look’ that Yang was a complete sucker for. “I planned on having you for dinner anyways.”

Yang choked on air. Feeling her pulse accelerate and her eyes opened wide, “We need to go – stat.”

Yang took the woman's hand, who's fingertips successfully seduced her and pulled towards the parking lot. The impulsive reaction was hilarious, witnessing Yang’s urgency to rush home. “Yang, slow down! You're about to rip my arm off!”

“No can do! You shouldn’t have started something that you knew I was gonna have to finish. And when do I ever leave our ‘projects' unfinished?” She turned back shining a sultry grin. “Never!”

They sped down the pier, one in heels and the other in brown leather boots, attempting not to knock over bystanders and merchants in their wake. Blake was in a fit of laughter as they continued down their hurried path to indulge in one another. Sponiniety was one of Blake's favorite traits she saw in Yang. There was never a dull moment and Blake loved her for it.

Wood met asphalt after mere minutes of physical exertion then slowed once they reached the black and yellow motorcycle. Tension already weighed on them both, hardly able to reach a safe haven. As Blake reached for her helmet, Yang took her hand and pulled her close. The other skimmed through Blake’s long silky hair to rest behind her ear, hungrily taking her lips. Blake returned the gesture twice as aggressive.

Her free hand traveled to Yang's beltline, teasing the woman as she brushed the skin, stopping at her denim jeans. “I don't think I can wait…” Blake breathlessly confessed.

“Not here. There's too many people. I can get us home in, say, five minutes. Bet,” she finished with a kiss, breaking contact to grab her helmet and passed one to Blake. “The sooner I get you home, the sooner that dress comes off.”

Yang pulled the keys from her front pocket and slipped one into the ignition. She threw her leg over to straddle the seat then the bike shifted with Blake's applied weight. Yang turned the key then pressed the starter button under her right thumb, feeling the motorcycle roar to life. Blake’s arms constrict her waist as a sign she was ready for take off. The shifted from neutral to first with a single downward tap of her toe then they were immediately launched forward at lightning speed. Life with Yang had become a thrill since their first days at Beacon. Everyday was a new adventure just waiting to be discovered.

Blurred buildings passed by the faster they tore through the narrow streets of Blake’s hometown, closing the distance needed to reach her parent’s house. Within the estimated time Yang assumed, the acceleration decreased allowing Blake to distinguish the familiar houses that neighbored the residence. Right on time.

Yang hit the brake a little too hard but enough to stop them in their tracks. She killed the engine to remove the keys then yanked off the helmet, placing it on top of the gas tank. Blake jumped off the back in haste before removing the matte black helmet to abandon it on the seat she had occupied.

The tension was growing rapidly by the minute. Yang swept the woman of her dreams into her arms bridal style then planted a kiss on Blake's awaiting lips, “I can't wait to do this on our wedding day. This and… you know, ‘consummate' the marriage.” Yang bounced her eyebrows.

Blake shook her head in disbelief of what she just heard cone out of Yang's mouth. “Good grief you’re such a perv! Now take me inside,” Blake demanded in a joking manner pointing to the house. Blake herself would never out herself of being perverted. That was Yang's job. A wink and a smile was Yang's reply as she took flight up the steps leading to the front door. Blake turned the handle downwards and pushed the door open gaining entrance into the house. A quick glance around the empty room awarded them a chance to privately fly upstairs to their shared quarters.

Yang’s boots failed at any stealthy attempt to ascend the stairs as they created a thud over every single step. Did they care? Not even close. Their room was within eyesight coming to the top of the dimly lit stairway creating impatience for Yang as she cleared the last three steps in a single bound. She rushed down the hallway into their shared room once she made it to the top. With her boot she pushed the slightly closed door completely open accidentally applying to much force causing it to slam into the wall it was bolted to. Blake chuckled at Yang's impatience, “Yang, take it easy. You already know you're getting the girl.”

Yang smirked at Blake, “Oh, I already know I’m getting the girl. It doesn’t help when I have the most gorgeous woman in Remnant in my arms right now.” 

In one quick motion, Yang dropped her newly dubbed fiance onto the pillowtop mattress, provoking laughter in the process. Their stays at Blakes parent's house every other weekend made things oddly disturbing when trying to fool around, consciously aware her parents were within ear-shot. Generally when in the heat of the moment, desires never stayed curbed to carefully engage in such risque activities. Blake could hardly control her volume when reaching her tipping point, mostly having to muffle herself in Yang's shoulder to avoid awkward stares in the morning. The first morning they spent together when arriving to Menagerie was a learning experience for what not to do in the future.

The door shut effortlessly without a sound as Yang looked over her shoulder, a half-lidded in her wanting of Blake. Her fingers traced the lock, twisting it on the handle. She matched Blake's dreamy smile, hopelessly lost in her thoughts of what she wantedto do to the faunus that hadn't already been done before. Maybe she could think of something new to try to fire up their relationship even more. She wondered how she got so lucky to be blessed with a marvelous specimen. What did she do to deserve Blake?

Heavy boots grazed across the soft gray carpet crossing the room to the bed before stopping just short at the end. She crossed her arms in front of her, curling her fingers beneath the old worn t-shirt, lifting up to expose her chiseled abs while intently waiting for Blake's reaction - her chest rising and falling at a quicker pace. She was fully aware of what was happening to the faunus and now she was going to make her lose control.

The shirt turned inside-out as it slid up and off her body, exposing her covered chest then tossed the shirt to the floor in a heap. The pants she wore rested low enough to reveal skin that would normally be covered by some kind of undergarment but it was obviousthat it was missing. Blake sat up from her position, seductively crawling across the bed to rest on all fours in front of Yang, who now had her ablaze with need.

Experienced hands slid up the sides of Yang's jeans to rest on her rear, pulling the blonde forward knocking her off balance. Lips skimmed the bare torso moving up to end on Yang's breastbone, placing soft kisses on every inch of naked flesh she could touch. The backs of Yang's long fingers brushed her lover's cheeks to tangle themselves through the long dark hair, finishing with both on the back of her head. Blake's gaze met the other's with fire raging behind them, hands transitioning from Yang's rear to the button of her pants. Giving a gentle tug, the fabric came loose to give better access of what Yang was hiding from the world.

Sultry thoughts stirred as Blake dropped the zipper, revealing a small portion of what she was struggling to visualize. Her efforts were thwarted with the weight of the blonde pushing her back onto the soft mattress. Before Blake's head hit touched the surface, a sensual kiss overwhelmed her into taking more than what was being given. Yang bit onto her lower lip tugging slightly before brushing her tongue against the other. Breaths escaped between repetitions as their tongues battled for dominance, bringing Blake to the edge of self-control.

Yang's right arm rested by Blake's ear continuing the barrage while the other skimmed up the soft skin of her thigh that lifted to give Yang better access for what she planned to do. Her calloused fingertips slid down Blake's hamstring to take hold of her uncovered buttocks, "Someone's not wearing any underwear. Naughty girl." She bounced her mischevious eyebrows. "Did you plan on this happening?" She smiled with her lilac eyes, teasing Blake's motives.

"In all honesty, how often do we not have sex?" A challenging glance from Blake made Yang's brow furrow in thought. The silence she brought to Yang was the answer she expected. "Exactly, that's what I thought. Besides, I figured you’d appreciate I made it easy for you." 'The look' radiated from her golden eyes thowing Yang into a whirlwind. She kissed the blonde more fiercely, grinding against her pelvis urging to progress their love making.

“Blake..." Whispering her name, she doused Blake's neck behind her ear in feathery kisses, indulging in the aroma of her honeysuckle shampoo. She moved her pubic bone onto her lover's pearl, rolling her hips to the waves of passion they both drowned in. Power behind Yang's pelvis drove Blakes to the point of animalistic desire, wanting more -needing more.

The contact of Yang's lips brought an arch to her back, hypnotized by the thrusts of the blonde's hips to her womanhood. Both being near completely clothed was unfair for their needs. "Yang, wait a second," she could barely mute the moans as they began to mature.

Yang's eyes spoke disappointment having been brought to a halt from pleasuring her fiance, "Everything alright? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head no, trying to straighten her erratic breathing. Her fingers blazed across the skin at Yang's open pant-line attempting a half-ass gesture nudging her pants to drop. Burning eyes met needful gold, devouring her lips once more, bending to Blake's demands. Nimble fingers slipped beneath her belt line, pulling down with precision until her own womanhood was in sight. "This never gets old -still feels like the first time," Blake admitted after regaining her breath.

A tender smile illuminated Yang's features, "Sometimes I feel like the awkward dweeb the first time we did this - not knowing what to do with my hands. I'm surprised you gave me another chance after that."

"Yang, if only you knew how awkward I felt then you wouldn't have felt so bad," a chuckle filled Yang's ears as she made light of their first time. "I enjoyed every bit of it, though."

Pride electrified Yang hearing Blake's confession. She couldn't explain why Blake's validation mattered most above all others. Maybe it was the way she methodically executed every word she spoke or the actions she used in her every day tasks. Blake was by far the smartest and most thoughtful person she ever met and for some reason, it was only a wonder that this literal genius would fall for someone of her stature. Sure, Yang was smart in her own ways but she couldn't hold a candle to Blake's brilliance.

"I hope you'll enjoy what I'm about to do to you," her brow bounced seductively as she watched a smile grow upon Blake's pink lips.

Blake dug her long fingers into the golden mess of hair to stare into the darkened lilac, "There's nothing I don't enjoy when you make love to me. Especially when y-" Her words came to a halt when she felt her lover's fingers slide into her. It was an unexpected move at the moment but a most welcome one at that. The movement was slow and steady - the way she liked it. She threw her head back into the pillow, fingers clenched onto the fabric above her head. Biting her bottom lip was something she was acquainted to when doing such activities at her parents house or anywhere that wasn't their home for that matter.

Lips touched her naval then trailed down to the pearl she hungered for, slightly sucking on the sacred flesh. Her hands danced beneath the dress, flowing across the sides of Blake's tight body. She needed to feel her body react as she recited her work on her lover's womanhood. The audible moans she got out of Blake was a guarantee her night moves were successful.

Hands gripping tight on her waist, Blake arched her back with every stroke of the tongue Yang made. "Oh, Yang... Oh my god!"

Yang made it her mission to make this woman scream, knowing full well her in-laws were gone for the time being. Her tongue penetrated the opening of her lips, tasting her juices built of pure pleasure. Blake never tasted the same each time she went down on her; discovering new ways her body would react to a specific touch when making love.

Blake's breathing hastened as she rested on the edge of release, hands cascading into the golden locks that shimmered down-low. Her hips rolled with the pace of Yang's tongue on her lips as each repetition progressed. The moans built with intensity until she felt the explosion of euphoria travel through her womanhood up to her abdomen. Air escaped her throat, arching her back once more in pleasure as her hips tightened with her orgasm. "Holy shit. Fuck!" She screamed making Yang's mission a success.

Panting breaths heaved through Blake's chest in attempt to recover her composure. Eyes closed, she listened to the rummaging sounds of Yang fighting with her tight pants and faint cursing from failing at the task. She smiled at her fiance's struggle, Yang was definitely impatient when it came to sex. It seemed to make every rational thought she possessed into complete mush. Maybe she was still the awkward woman who had no clue as to what she needed to do for Blake. Practice over time evolved Yang into a very sensual lover who had the ability to destroy Blake completely.

“You ok over there?" Blake joked once she heard Yang victoriously throw the jeans onto the floor.

“Fuck those pants, for real. They make it impossible to be smooth," Yang smirked, prowling her naked body onto the bed. She crawled between Blake's long and slender legs while absorbing the beauty of her future wife - each curve, every contracting muscle recovering from release, the parts of her body that screamed to be touched by her fiery lips... 

 

O.o

 

Blake awoke to Yang's increasingly loud snores. A quick glance to her right showed her in a mess of blonde hair and royal purple sheets. She could see the window revealed the sky flashed and broke with thunder. She took a quick peek at the clock on the wall reading half passed one. Time slipped through her fingers tonight.

Speaking of fingers, she took in the sight on her left hand hoping she didn’t wake from what she felt was a dream. The ring was there as it was when she fell asleep on Yang's shoulder. ‘I still can't believe this is real.’

Rolling to her side, she slung her left arm over Yang's chest whilst nuzzling into her neck and dusting her with kisses. This caused Yang to stir from her sleep, “Didn’t get enough, killer?” Her hand took Blake's cheek to pull her closer for a kiss on the lips, “I can help with that, you know.”

“No, it's not that – yet. I’m still in shock of…” she twisted the ring with her thumb.

She took Blake’s hand in her artificial one, entwining their fingers together, “Everything we've accomplished together lead us to this moment. Why wouldn't I marry you?” She brought Blake's hand to kiss the fingers joined with hers. “You're ‘the one'. Sure, we've made mistakes along the way but that's what makes us better people. You're perfect and I'll never think of you otherwise.”

A smile appeared across Blake’s lips by what Yang said. Her voice was a comfort that only she could indulge in, “You know you're the best, right?”

Yang kissed Blake's forehead in response, “I think I've been told a time or two.”

The stillness in the air remained, consuming them both by the calm and quiet resonance. “Hey Blake?” She looked over to witness Blake taken by the sleep deprivation she'd succumbed to by their weeks of ‘late night adventures’ and having to wake up early that same morning. Yang smirked at her vulnerable state of innocence. She kissed Blake's fingers once more before following suit, “Love you, sweet kitten.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write smut because I don't want to get in the habit! Sorry it wasn’t enough for those who indulge or to much for those who don't. It started out as just a fluff story theeennnn I said what the hell lol can't always play it safe :) thank you for stopping in! I'd appreciate some feedback on this here drabble if you could spare the time :p -AirDrawnDagger


End file.
